


Under the Wisteria

by ghostfiiish



Category: Thermos Wisteria Commercial
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfiiish/pseuds/ghostfiiish
Summary: Tsubame's first choice for their gift request was Zhu Yilong commercials so I immediately thought about making something about the Thermos wisteria commercial. It is my favorite Zhu Yilong commercial to date because of its magical theme and ocean/garden setting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sundial Exchange Lunar New Year 2021 (Guardian Drama and Related Canons Fanworks Exchange)





	Under the Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/gifts).



> Tsubame's first choice for their gift request was Zhu Yilong commercials so I immediately thought about making something about the Thermos wisteria commercial. It is my favorite Zhu Yilong commercial to date because of its magical theme and ocean/garden setting.

Zhu Yilong lies down on the grass with his newfound cat friend, with wisteria flowers above him and a Thermos with clear pond water nearby.


End file.
